Secret
by tooOTPtofunction
Summary: Linzin stuff. Coupely stuff and family. Fluff.


I own nothing

Headcanon: Tenzin and Lin were a secret couple until Bumi and Kya found them out.

His hand had crept up her neck to get lost in her hair. She moaned into his mouth as she tightened her arms around him and deepened their kiss, if even possible. She pushed him to sit on a nearby chair as she moved to straddle his lap, never breaking their lips. His hands moved so that both of them were rested on the curves of her hips while she wrapped her arms around his neck. The moonlight shone down on the island as he moved his lips to kiss her neck. She gasped lightly as she remembered that they needed to be quiet.

"Tenzin, Tenzin, Tenzin.." Lin said hurriedly as she reluctantly pulled him off her.

"What's wrong?" The airbender asked, moving his hand to smooth a lock of her hair that fell in her eyes.

"We need to stay quiet, and if we continue this, I don't think we'll be able to." Lin said, tracing the arrow tattoo with a single finger.

"Good point, want to go for a bison ride?" Tenzin suggested.

"At 2am? Sure, why not." Lin said with a smile.

He hadn't even bothered taking her out of his lap as he got up from the chair. With Lin's lithe frame wrapped around his body, the airbender propelled them on an air scooter to Oogi's saddle. He dropped her off in the saddle before going to the reins. As soon as they took off, Tenzin felt her hands encircle him from behind as she pulled him backwards. Leaving the reins alone, he went to go join Lin.

"The stars are really beautiful aren't they?" Lin said, eyes shimmering as they laid next to each other.

"They say that they are some of the most mysterious phenomena on the planet. It's really cool." Tenzin said as Lin snuggled up close to him.

"I'm going to miss this." Lin said sadly.

"My brother and sister have to ruin everything, as usual." Tenzin said as he ran a hand down her back.

Bumi and Kya had been away from home for about two years now. The two had been off, exploring the world, living their dreams of finding their place in the world. They decided to come home and see everyone again. Everyone was excited to see the two again, but Tenzin and Lin wondered what it would mean for them. Both had changed over that time, puberty had come and finally finished, leaving the two teenagers looking like full real adults; they had also grown considerably closer as a couple, their feelings were finally admitted to each other and they were together. They were a secret couple - Lin had always joked about and prided herself on how they kept it from her all seeing mother and his wandering father for so long already. The two would be coming on their 4 month anniversary and were dreading the return of his siblings. They loved Bumi and Kya but they were incredibly nosy and sneaky. Tenzin and Lin's relationship mostly consisted of late night flights and stolen kisses during the day, things that they knew would become even more difficult to do with his siblings around again.

"We will just have to be careful, even more so." Lin said resting an elbow on his chest, picking up her head to see him.

"We can do it. It may be hard but it'll become like second nature and then we can get back to the happiness, leaving the worry behind." Tenzin said to her, lightly tickling her sides.

Lin squirmed a little in his grasp and finally was released. She climbed on top of him and caught his lips in chaste but searing kiss. He held her to him for a few moments before she pulled away.

"Now, let's get home Airhead." Lin said sitting up straight again. Tenzin moved to the reins again but heard rumpling fabric behind him. Before he knew it, Lin was secured underneath his left arm while resting her head on his shoulder. Tenzin kissed her forehead before taking off.

They got back to the island, where everyone was sleeping over waiting for Bumi and Kya, at about 3:30 am. They walked into the main house on tip toe, being as quiet as possible. Tenzin walked Lin to the women's quarters before stopping.

"Good night Airhead. Tonight was fun." Lin said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"It was, I love spending time with you Pebbles." Tenzin said squeezing her a little bit.

Lin smiled a little at the old nickname before pulling back to kiss him goodnight. She pushed up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his in a short but sweet kiss. She returned to her normal height before speaking again.

"Tomorrow, all hell is going to break loose. We just need to stick together and keep our mouths shut and we'll be fine." Lin said, putting her hands on his shoulders. Tenzin took control of her hands, taking them in his own and moving them between them.

"Together. I like the sound of that." Tenzin said smiling as he leaned forward to catch her lips again. Using his airbending, he propelled her upwards a bit so he they could be the same height. She immediately deepened the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. After a few blissful moments they separated as Tenzin lowered her down to her normal height.

"What have I told you about lifting me?" Lin scolded playfully.

"You know you love it." Tenzin said putting a hand on her cheek.

"Mhmm. You better get going, you don't want to be caught out of bed this late." Lin said, leaning into his touch.

"You're right, alright good night Lin. I love you." Tenzin said, giving her one more chaste kiss before pulling back.

"Love you too, Airhead." Lin said with a smile. He winked at her and walked to the men's side of the dormitories. Lin headed off to sleep, preparing for the day ahead.

The next morning, Lin found Tenzin standing in the kitchen of the main house. She walked up to him and he immediately put an arm around her as she leaned into his embrace. He pushed a cup towards her.

"Coffee?" Tenzin asked her, kissing her hair.

"Thank you." Lin said with a smile as she took a sip. "Perfect as usual." She added, licking her lips. Tenzin started to lean in to kiss her when Sokka entered the room. The two teenagers separated quickly and retreated to opposite sides of the table.

"Good morning you two. Is that coffee?" Sokka asked. Tenzin nodded and passed him the pot. Lin and Tenzin exchanged a look of relief that they heard him coming when he did. The rest of the house woke up and came into the kitchen. While they were discussing what time Bumi and Kya were expected, Tenzin and Lin found a quiet corner to plan.

"That was close, maybe we should do glances before we do that." Lin said in a hushed tone.

"Agreed, extra careful today. Everyone else is high energy too so they'll be around more than usual." Tenzin pointed out. Lin cursed to herself.

"Okay, we just need to watch our surroundings and we'll be okay." Lin said and Tenzin nodded.

"Tenzin, Lin! Bumi and Kya will be here soon, go get dressed." Katara said, pointing to the stairs.

Lin and Tenzin ran up the stairs and got dressed. When they returned downstairs, they had new visitors to welcome.

"There they are! Little brother! Lin! Look at you two, you really grew up huh?" Kya said, giving a hug to each of them.

"Are you sure these are the same two lanky kids we left here? They really shaped out. We missed you guys." Bumi said as he hugged each of them.

"Nice to see you guys. How have you been?" Tenzin asked, he almost put an arm around Lin before he caught himself.

"It's amazing out there, so much to see and do. We barley had time to do it all but we will." Kya said and Bumi nodded.

"So what have you two been up to?" Kya asked putting an arm around both of them.

"Nothing really." "Same old stuff." Lin and Tenzin said almost together.

"Well, if you will all excuse me, I haven't had girl talk with Lin in forever. Come on Beifong." Kya excused them from the family as she led them to her room.

"Well that leaves you and me little brother. Let's go." Bumi said as he took Tenzin's arm and dragged him outside to the cliff.

"So any boys in your life yet?" Kya inquired once they were in her room with the door locked.

"Nope, I've been too busy training and working." Lin lied, trying to refrain from blushing.

"Aw that's too bad. You know I always thought that you and Tenzin would end up together, you guys just fit together." Kya said as Lin's eyes went a little wide before she caught herself.

"Airhead? Tattoo Boy? Really, you're crazy." Lin said as she desperately grabbed her glass and drank the coffee that was left.

Outside the boys were having an extremely similar conversation.

"So little brother, you got your tattoos now. I guess you're really grown up now aren't you?" Bumi said inspecting the tattoos.

"You could say that." Tenzin said, taking a sip of his drink.

"So does that mean there is any women in that new grown up world of yours?" Bumi said and Tenzin nearly dropped the cup in his hand. "

"No time, I'm working with dad most of the time and all the other times, I'm mostly training." Tenzin explained, gaining self control again.

"Oh come on little brother. You can't tell me that some girl has caught your eye. What about Lin? You know I always thought you two would end up together, you guys just seem right." Bumi said as Tenzin gripped the cup forcefully.

"Lin? She's my best friend come on Bumi." Tenzin told his older brother, trying to keep his voice at a normal volume.

"Well alright then, let's go back inside." Bumi dropped the subject and walked in front of Tenzin. When he was a considerable distance away, Tenzin let out a relieved breath and went to meet his older brother.

The rest of the day seemed to go perfectly. Tenzin and Lin had managed to sneak a few chaste kisses here and there without being noticed. Kya and Bumi were preoccupied with everyone else and for once, the two teenagers were thankful for the commotion. Lin offered to bake some cookies for dessert, enlisting Tenzin's help.

"This is going so well!" Lin said as she hugged him.

"We are lucking out, what did Kya want to talk to you about?" Tenzin pondered as he squeezed her.

"Wondering if I had anyone in my life, romantically." Lin said as she straightened his robes a little bit.

"Bumi asked me the same thing. That's really funny. He said I should ask you out." Tenzin said with a small laugh.

"Kya said the same thing!" Lin almost doubled over in laughter before Tenzin pulled her into his arms.

"We can at least let them think that they are completely wrong right?" Tenzin said as Lin brought her arms up around his neck.

"Definitely." Lin said as she pushed up on her toes to kiss him.

"Hey guys need any help...WOAH!" Bumi said as he walked into the kitchen with Kya trailing behind. Lin and Tenzin quickly separated, faces turning all shades of red.

"No one you're interested in my behind! Lin you lied to me!" Kya said with a smile as she put an arm around Lin.

"And you lied to me little brother!"Bumi said a little too loudly, the rest of the house came into the kitchen.

"Bumi, Kya what's going on?" Toph asked.

"We just walked in on these two. We can't believe you guys didn't tell us!" Bumi said to his mother.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko said with a confused look as he shared a look with Aang and Katara.

"They were totally just making out right there. You mean you guys didn't know? Oh this is so exciting!" Kya squealed. Lin buried her face in Tenzin's shoulder as Tenzin looked around everywhere but their family.

"You mean...you two...how long has this been happening?!" Katara asked, a smile threatening to split her face as she tightened her grip on her husband.

"About 4 months now." Lin said after a breath, pulling her head out of Tenzin's shoulder, looking at their family.

"FOUR MONTHS?!" The whole family screamed together.

"Yes, it was brand new and we didn't want to make a big deal of it and we just never got around to telling anyone." Tenzin explained while he put an arm around Lin.

"You really should have told us! This is a huge deal!" Aang said as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"We are really happy for you two." Katara said as she came over to the revealed couple.

"Now that it's out in the open, I do believe that someone owes me money." Toph said as she put out a hand.

"Me too!" "Oh right!" "Yes!" The other family members yelled out as they started to argue.

Tenzin and Lin laughed at their antics as they hugged each other. They joined their lips together for a moment before pulling away to see everyone still arguing.

"Well, we may not be a secret anymore but that doesn't mean we need to give everything up. You up for a bison ride?" Tenzin asked as he smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sure thing Airhead." Lin said as she took his arm, letting him lead her out.

They left arguing family members behind to spend a blissful night under the stars.


End file.
